


Don't Go

by angelic_violets



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Finnrey, I swear, The feels, this is what happens when i scour the finnrey tag on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_violets/pseuds/angelic_violets
Summary: Vaguely, Finn remembers Rey pleading with him not to leave. Now, it's his turn. Finnrey one-shot.





	

"Rey."

The girl in question stopped in her tracks immediately, staying rooted to the spot only for a second or two before turning in the direction from which she'd come. A newfound sense of hope bubbled within Rey's chest as she stared at the previously still form of her friend. The doctors at the medbay had told her three nights ago that when he did awaken, it would likely only be for a few minutes because Finn needed rest to heal his wounds. She understood and hadn't been expecting him to even open his eyes until long after she'd left in search of Luke Skywalker.

Now, as Rey reclaimed the stool she'd been sitting on, something else about Finn amazed her—his resilience. "Finn? Can you hear me?"

A few beats of silence passed. It made Rey wonder briefly if she'd imagined Finn's voice, seeing as it had been a rough couple of days. Yet and still she waited, not willing to let her faith wane.

Slowly, much to her relief, Finn opened his eyes. A lump rose in Rey's throat, knowing that several times she'd wondered if she'd ever see his dark brown irises again.

"Rey," Finn breathed again. He took a few seconds to steady his breathing, voice groggy. A small device near the side of the bed had two buttons, and he pressed the top one. Slowly, he elevated high enough so that he and Rey were eye to eye. "Are you okay?"

A small smile touched her pink lips. Before him, no one had ever asked that question. "I should be asking _you_ the same thing."

"How long have I been out?" His head seemed to be clearing up with every word that was spoken.

"Four days." Rey replied, unmoved by the shock that registered on his face. "Today is the fifth. I've been with you each night, and Poe kept watch during the day so I could sleep."

Finn couldn't believe that two people cared so much about his well-being. A sharp departure from his days of working for The First Order. "Thank you. I'm not exactly sure if I deserve it."

Rey looked taken aback by the statement. Finn had gone to such great lengths to save her life—something Rey was still amazed and grateful for—so it was only right that she extended the same compassion towards him. Those words, more or less, Rey found herself explaining to him in response.

"There's something else you should know, Finn." Rey suddenly felt the brevity of what she had to do become more difficult. "I'm going away. To train with Luke Skywalker."

Finn frowned. Maybe the medication was clogging up his brain a bit. "I don't understand. I mean...when will you be back?"

She avoided his gaze, staring at the floor which seemed a lot more interesting than his pained expression. "I don't know. But it's something that I need to do. General Organa said it's vital to what's happening within the Resistance."

He understood completely. But that didn't mean he had to like it, or even agree. "Wow. I'm unconscious for a few days and everyone runs away from me."

"Finn, it's nothing like that." She countered, hating to be having this conversation while he was still recovering.

"Then let me come with you," He offered, a semblance of hope lacing his tone. "If I'd had any training, I know we could've beaten Kylo together."

Wistfully, Rey shook her head. "You're in no shape to travel, Finn."

"Rey, I—" He stopped himself short when a pang of discomfort traveled through him. Glancing away, he whispered, "Don't go. Please."

Without thinking, her hand gently rested on his forearm. "We'll see each other again. I promise."

His gaze found hers once more. There was a look in Rey's eyes he couldn't describe, but if it was anything like the warm feeling in his chest, perhaps she felt something too. "How good are you at keeping promises?"

Upon seeing his playful smile, Rey laughed, the sound being absolutely beautiful to his ears. "You'll just have to trust me."

Finn's smile faded a tiny bit. "I already do."

When the room fell silent, Rey knew it was time to take her leave. Finn had begun to doze shortly after, and she didn't want to impede the healing process. Pressing her lips to his cheek, the scavenger turned on her heel and left to uncover more of the unknown.

Finn succumbed to the fatigue that called his name seconds later, the face of a girl who he deeply cared about etched across the canvas of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. This little ficlet was born out of a need to deal with my abundance of Finnrey feels thanks to Tumblr—I've just been in a SW mood all day. I recently watched ROTJ, and I'm about to rewatch TFA, but wanted to get this up beforehand. Hopefully you all enjoyed!


End file.
